


When Tomorrow Comes

by lahdolphin



Series: A Very Potter Haikyuu!! [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lahdolphin/pseuds/lahdolphin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Two months, one week, and five days.”<br/>“You didn’t count the hours?”<br/>“I’m doing the math. Time zones are tricky.”</p><p>Kuroo comes back from a long job and thinks about his future with Tsukishima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Tomorrow Comes

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place seven years after With Fangs Bared (but you can read this fic without having read that). Kuroo is twenty-four and Tsukishima is twenty-two, and they have been together for seven years.

Every time Kuroo left on a job, he didn’t know if he would come back.

Curse breaking was amongst the top ten most dangerous jobs, according to the _Prophet_. He had to counteract old jinxes that no longer existed in the modern wizarding world, tread carefully through temples and tombs, and locate gold and valuables that were likely to be hexed or cursed.

Kuroo never saw his job through rose-tinted glasses. He knew the risks when he decided on the profession as a child. Years later, he did not regret his choice.

Well, maybe he regretted it a little, but only because he had someone waiting for him back home that he did want to disappoint.

Every time Kuroo walked out of Gringotts Bank after returning from a job and saw Tsukishima waiting for him, Kuroo knew he had to do everything in his power to come home. No, that wasn’t quite right. Seeing Tsukishima standing there made Kuroo realize that he was already home.

This time, however, Tsukishima was not alone. Kuroo’s parents, who were dressed in the most fashionable robes money could buy, were standing next to Tsukishima. Even Tsukishima was wearing his nice dark blue sweater.

Meanwhile, Kuroo was wearing jeans, muddy boots, and a top that had not been washed properly in two months.

Kuroo began to walk towards them, his presence unnoticed.

Tsukishima took out the silver pocket watch, the one Kuroo had given him when he came of age, and Kuroo could see the shift of his lower jaw indicating his annoyance.

“He’s late,” Tsukishima grumbled.

“I’m right on time, actually,” Kuroo said with a grin.

Tsukishima’s headshot up so fast it had be magic. Their eyes met and Kuroo’s chest tightened until the feeling was impossible to ignore. He wondered if Tsukishima could hear how fast and hard his heart was beating.

“Hey,” Kuroo said.

“Two months and that’s what you come up with?” Tsukishima replied. His usual scowl and sarcasm were replaced with a warm, endearing smile. “Very eloquent.”

“Two months, one week, and five days.”

“You didn’t count the hours?”

“I’m doing the math. Time zones are tricky.”

Tsukishima’s smile grew.

Kuroo’s mother, who apparently could not read the mood, wrapped her arms around Kuroo in a smothering hug. She was at least a foot shorter than her son, but she still managed to pull him down to her height, which was impressive as it was painful for his back.

“I hope we surprised you,” she said as she tried to smooth his hair down to now avail.

“Definitely surprised,” Kuroo replied honestly.

He had only been expecting Tsukishima. He had made plans to see his parents later in the week, after he adjusted to being back in a different time zone and had spent an unhealthy amount of time in bed with his boyfriend.

His father sighed. “I told you he wouldn’t want to spend his first night back with us, dear.” His mother must have glared at his father because he added, “But we’re very glad to see you earlier than expected, Tetsurou.”

His mother finally released Kuroo, allowing him to stand up, and said, “We planned this two weeks ago with Kei. We’re taking you both out to dinner tonight, our treat.”

“Where are you taking us?” Kuroo asked. “Because I am not dressed to the nines like you guys.”

His mother waved her hand dismissively. “You’re fine, dear. We’re going to that pub you like so much, the one you claim has the best fish and chips. What is it called again, Kei?”

“Old Town Pub.”

Kuroo’s stomach growled. “Can we apparate? I’m hungry.”

Tsukishima gave him an exasperated but still endearing look. “We’re ten minutes away.”

“I’m _really_ hungry,” Kuroo amended.

Kuroo’s father laughed. “We’ll walk fast. You know how much your mother hates aparating.”

“Please, lead the way,” Kuroo’s mother said with a warm smile. Kuroo could tell how excited she was to see him and have dinner with him. It wasn’t just Tsukishima that Kuroo left when he went on missions, it was his friends and family, too.

Kuroo and Tsukishima began to walk towards the pub with Kuroo’s parents closed behind. They walked close together, their hands bumping, and Kuroo did not hesitate to grab Tsukishima’s hand.

Kuroo laced his fingers with Tsukishima’s. He missed having Tsukishima’s warm palm fitted perfectly against his and the gentle pressure of Tsukishima’s fingers on the back of his hand.

He squeezed Tsukishima’s hand, silently asking if this was okay, and Tsukishima squeezed back.

 

* * *

 

Kuroo stumbled into their flat through the front door, laughing at his inability to walk. It would be less embarrassing if he were drunk. At least then he would have an excuse. No, he _did_ have an excuse.

He took four portkeys to get back into the country then spent eight hours being interrogated by goblins at Gringotts, who gave him a delayed-effect sleeping draught that was starting to kick in. And then, after all of that, instead of getting in bed with Tsukishima, he had to talk to his parents.

He was sexually frustrated and near exhaustion—damn good excuses for nearly falling on his ass while entering his own flat.

Tsukishima locked the door behind them as Kuroo corrected his footing. Tsukishima signed in a resigned way, like he was no longer surprised.

“You think a curse breaker would have more grace than an elephant,” Tsukishima said.

“I’m falling for you, Kei.” Kuroo grinned. He grabbed fistfuls of Tsukishima’s sweater, dragged the taller man closer, and met his eyes.

“That was awful,” Tsukishima said.

“It was brilliant and you know it.”

“Please stop talking.”

Kuroo’s grin only grew as he took a few steps back, pulling Tsukishima with him, not breaking their gaze. His back hit the wall with a solid and slightly painful thump, and Kuroo kept tugging on Tsukishima's sweater until the man was pressed firmly against him from toe to head. His hands slid around to the small of Tsukishima's back then up the familiar curve of his back. 

Tsukishima had grown since they first started dating. He was now noticeably taller than Kuroo, enough to make the shorter man tilt his head back when they kissed, or drag Tsukishima down. Quidditch gave him more muscle, which he kept even after graduating. He was by no means bulky, but he was solid and firm, and strong enough to hold Kuroo up against a wall and fuck him, something that Kuroo proudly and shamelessly took advantage of.

Kuroo continued to grin up at Tsukishima, not moving. Keeping their eyes locked was almost painful when Kuroo’s eyelids felt so heavy and tired. He could feel the sleeping draught beginning to kick him and he needed to fight the feeling. He wanted Tsukishima more than he wanted sleep.

Kuroo exhaled shakily and they hadn't even gotten started.

Tsukishima’s eyes were dark, and his body was warm and solid, and Kuroo licked his lips quickly. That made Tsukishima move. Finally, Tsukishima braced an arm against the wall above Kuroo and leaned down to kiss him.

Kuroo moaned eagerly against his lips; he had missed his kiss terribly. 

“Merlin,” Kuroo gasped, curling a hand on the back of Tsukishima’s head and clutching the back of his shirt with the other. He continued kissing him sporadically, even as they spoke. “I’ve wanted to kiss you the entire night.”

“You could have.”

“In front of my parents?”

“They wouldn’t have cared.”

“You know I only kiss you in front of my parents at Christmas parties when I’ve had too much eggnog.” Kuroo opened his legs slightly, felt Tsukishima’s thigh slid into place like it belonged there. Kuroo rolled his hips shamelessly. “Besides, if I kissed you, I wouldn’t have stopped.”

Tsukishima broke the kiss and just when Kuroo was about to curse and complain, Tsukishima grabbed onto Kuroo’s thighs, urging him to lift his legs. It would mean losing the friction, but having Tsukishima lift him did things to him that they shouldn't. Kuroo eagerly complied and wrapped his legs around Tsukishima’s waist so Tsukishima was holding all of his weight. Tsukishima’s fingers dug into the flesh on his left side and into his thigh on the right and Kuroo felt himself shiver.

“Fuck,” Kuroo gasped, looping his arms around Tsukishima’s neck, fingers playing with his blond hair. “You know what this does to me, don’t you?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Tsukishima jostled him, putting pressure against Kuroo's hard length, and grinned. 

Yeah, he knew _exactly_ what this did to Kuroo.

Kuroo held on tight to Tsukishima’s neck, expecting to be pushed back up against the wall, to have Tsukishima’s hips grinding into his until they came in their pants like teenagers. But apparently Tsukishima had other plans.

Tsukishima began to walk through their flat, carrying Kuroo with him as he went. Kuroo needed to touch him, needed to kiss him, needed to make up for all the time they had lost. Kuroo tilted his head to the side, planting wet, open-mouthed kisses up and down Tsukishima’s neck until his skin was shiny and slick with saliva. He slid one hand up to curl against Tsukishima's skull and tugged at his hair, tilting his head so he had more skin to attack. 

“Door,” Tsukishima said. He could hold Kuroo for awhile with if he braced him up against a wall, but he couldn't carry Kuroo for long and moving one hand from Kuroo would result with Kuroo falling. 

Kuroo kept one hand on the back of Tsukishima’s neck where he continued to lick and suck, and reached blindly down with the other hand, turning the doorknob to his bedroom and pushing the door open.

Kuroo was practically thrown onto the bed. The sheets were fresh but they smelled like Tsukishima, who had probably slept in there even he had his separate room. The idea of Tsukishima sleeping in their shared bed instead of his own, of him breathing in Kuroo's scent, of him rutting against their sheets made Kuroo too hot to bare. 

He had just stopped bouncing when Tsukishima said, “Strip.”

Kuroo obliged, quickly taking off his clothes all the way down to his socks. He left on his underwear, though, and leaned back against the pile of pillows near the headboard, tilting his head slyly and putting a hand over his groin. He gripped his hard cock through his underwear and he could hear Tsukishima’s inhale. He stroked himself slowly, the tug of the fabric not completely unpleasant, and watched Tsukishima’s expression darken. He rolled his hips up, fucking up against his hand, and let out an exaggerated moan. 

He grinned smugly when Tsukishima approached the bed, sitting next to Kuroo’s hip and leaning down to kiss him. Tsukishima tugged at the waistband of his underwear. Kuroo lifted his hips and bent his knees, kicking the fabric off with Tsukishima’s help, revealing his hard length.

Tsukishima mouthed at Kuroo’s jaw then moved lower to his neck. His hand rested large and warm on Kuroo’s stomach, just above the head of his cock that ached to be touched. Tsukishima ignored his length, pressing down on his stomach and kissing his neck. He was so damn desperate for Tsukishima to touch him. He was not above begging.

“C’mon, Kei,” Kuroo murmured. “Touch me.”

Tsukishima’s hand finally slid down and smeared the pre-cum against his palm before wrapping his long fingers around Kuroo’s aching length. He pressed and prodded at the tip with his fingers, causing another drop of pre-cum to appear. He only began to stroke him from root to tip when Kuroo thrust up, impatient.

When Tsukishima’s fingers began to stroke, Kuroo tossed his head back and moaned, “Oh _fuck_.”

He gripped at the sheets, Tsukishima’s arm, whatever he could reach. Tsukishima knew just how tight to make his fist, knew just when to twist his wrist on the upstroke to make Kuroo a trembling mess.

In moments like these, Kuroo felt like Tsukishima knew everything about him. The thought made him shiver.

“Close,” Kuroo gasped, his hips thrusting up so he could fuck into Tsukishima’s fist. Tsukishima tightened his fist and jerked him faster, harder, until Kuroo groaning, “Shit, I’m coming—“

Kuroo’s back arched off the bed and every muscle in his body tightened to the point of pain and all he could focus on was the pressure in his groin. Tsukishima sat up and watched as Kuroo came over his fist, and kept stroking him through it, drawing out one last spurt of thick cum. Even when Kuroo crashed back down against the bed, muscles soft like jelly, Tsukishima kept touching him to wring out the last of his pleasure, though his fist was slower and looser.

Tsukishima finally released him and Kuroo shivered. Tsukishima leaned back down, his lips returning to Kuroo’s neck where his pulse was beating a mile a minute. He wiped the cum off his hand onto Kuroo’s trembling stomach; Kuroo was too far gone to even care.

“Fuck,” Kuroo cursed as another spasm rippled down his torso, his hips sputtering up. “That was good.”

Tsukishima smiled against Kuroo’s neck, continuing to kiss him there. “Good to know you can be satisfied by a handjob. Makes my life easier.”

Kuroo laughed, breathless. “I’m not going to complain about endless handjobs, but I don’t think that you’ll be happy with that arrangement.”

Kuroo reached out to Tsukishima’s pants, pressing the heel of his palm where Tsukishima’s cock should be, but there was something wrong. Tsukishima stopped kissing his neck and pulled back as if knowing that Kuroo would sit up to touch him properly, groping with his fingers.

“You’re not hard,” Kuroo said, shocked. “Did you come already?”

Tsukishima wrapped his fingers around Kuroo’s wrist and moved his hand away. The shake of his head was subtle.

“Don’t worry about it,” Tsukishima said dismissively.

So he hadn’t come. He hadn’t even gotten hard.

“You don’t even want to try? I can suck you.“

“You’re exhausted. Just go to sleep.”

“I’m not going to sleep when you haven’t come.”

“It’s _fine_ ,” Tsukishima said harshly. Kuroo frowned. Tsukishima sighed and pushed up his glasses. “I’m… stressed. You know how I get when I’m stressed.”

“What’re you stressed about?” Kuroo asked. He leaned back into the mattress and pillows, his body melting like he didn’t have bones.

“Does it matter?” Tsukishima sighed. He stood up, tossed a tissue at Kuroo, and then walked across the room towards the cabinet in the corner.

Kuroo cleaned himself as he spoke, “It matters to me.”

“Things are busy at work with the new dragon legislation passing.” Tsukishima took out a pair of pajama pants and tossed them onto the bed next to Kuroo, who tossed away his soiled tissue. “And… other things.”

Kuroo sighed. “I’m too tired to worry about you being worried so just talk to me, okay? I missed just talking to you.”

Tsukishima seemed to understand the feeling because he stilled and nodded. But he didn’t say anything.

“So what’s bothering you?” Kuroo prompted. “Is it your parents, or Akiteru?”

“No, it's... I’ve been thinking about you coming home,” Tsukishima replied quietly.

Kuroo expected it was something like that.

He meant to nod, but he ended up nuzzling into the pillows. He was warm and soft from his orgasm, and the sleeping draught was about to knock him out. He hated himself for being so tired when Tsukishima was being so open with his feelings, a rare occurrence even after all these years.

Tsukishima sighed again when Kuroo did not move to put on the pants. “I am not helping you get dressed.”

“I’ll sleep naked.”

But Kuroo grabbed the pants and tugged them on anyways.

“Don’t worry about it,” Tsukishima repeated.

“Fine. But I owe you an orgasm. Plus interest.”

“I have a high interest rate on orgasms.”

Kuroo laughed. He would make Tsukishima come whenever he wanted, no matter how many times he asked. But right now, he wanted to sleep.

He turned onto his side, tugged the sheet up to his chin, and watched Tsukishima walk towards the door. Tsukishima flicked off the lights and Kuroo said, “You’re not sleeping with me?”

“I will. Just give me a few minutes to lock up.”

Kuroo made a soft noise of acknowledgement and closed his eyes. “Bring Kenma with you when you come back to bed.”

“He just walked in. I’ll be back soon.”

The door closed and Kuroo heard the soft pat-pat of his old cat’s feet against the floor. There was a loud meow then a soft thump as the cat jumped up onto the foot of the bed, curling into a ball near Kuroo’s ankles.

 

* * *

 

Kuroo was woken up by a stream of pale sunlight that snuck into the bedroom past the curtains. Kuroo stretched out his arm to Tsukishima’s side of the bed but felt only blankets and slight divot in the mattress from where Tsukishima had slept.

He groaned in disappointment. He had really been hoping for lazy morning sex under the covers.

Instead of moping, he got out of bed, making a quick stop in the bathroom before going into the kitchen. Taped to the door of his room was a note that read:

 _Had to go to work—will be back around four._  
_I fed Kenma and watered the plants._  
_Breakfast is in the kitchen._

Kuroo smiled dopily and walked into the joint kitchen-living space. Their flat was a tiny place with two bedrooms on a road that branched off of Diagon Alley. Tsukishima had insisted on having his own room when he moved in with Kuroo, even though he spent most nights in Kuroo’s bed. The place was not cheap, but between Kuroo’s lucrative job and Tsukishima’s job at the Ministry where he worked as a magizoologist in training, the two managed to afford their home.

Kuroo yawned as he walked through the flat to the kitchen. On their tiny dining table was a brown bag and another note:

_Your favorite._

Kuroo eagerly opened the back, hoping it was blueberry crepes, only to be disappointed when he heard the clink of metal on metal. He pulled out two cans of cat food and didn’t know whether he wanted to laugh or kill Tsukishima for being a little shit. Tsukishima thought it was hilarious to tease Kuroo, whose animagi form took that of a black cat. 

He left the bag on the table and made his way to the refrigerator, wondering if there were any leftovers, or at least some milk for cereal. When he opened the fridge door, he saw a plate of blueberry crepes with yet another note:

_Put them in the microwave for fifteen seconds.  
Don’t put your fork in the microwave again. _

Kuroo laughed and walked over to the electronic muggle device on the far end of the counter. He set the kitchen on fire _one time_ and Tsukishima never let him forget it.

 

* * *

 

Kuroo spent the first few days back in the country drinking various potions to fight off jetlag and adjust his circadian rhythm. He didn’t have to go into work for a least another week until the goblins were done categorizing the treasure he brought back.

Kenma the human stopped by on the first day and just sat on the sofa in the living room playing a video game. Kuroo talked enough for the both of them as he told Kenma all about his trip—the people on his team, the things he had seen, the items he had collected.

Kenma nodded like he was listening but did not participate much in the conversation until Kuroo asked, “How much does Kei worry about me when I’m gone?”

Kenma paused his game but continued to look at the screen. “I think it’d be natural for him to worry more than anyone else.”

“Yeah, I know he’d be worried, but how bad is it?” Kuroo asked. “Does it get worse when I’m about to come home?”

“I don’t know. I don’t really talk to Tsukishima while you’re gone.”

Kuroo frowned. “I thought you two got along. You hang out together without me when I’m home.”

“He gets really busy at work when you’re gone and doesn’t have any energy for anything else. Why are you asking? Are you two fighting again?”

“Kenma, you do care.”

“Don’t twist my words.” Kenma looked up from his game. Seriously, he asked again, “So are you two fighting about your job or something?”

“I don’t think so. He just mentioned he gets stressed when I come home.”

“He’s probably just worried about your trip back. International portkeys aren’t the most secure way to travel. Not to mention you have all of the items you’ve collected in one place, which could activate hidden enchantments. If you missed a single curse or charm, it could have a chain reaction that could end badly.”

Kuroo stared at Kenma, who looked back down at his game but did not unpause it. Kenma could pretend not to care all he wanted, could act as cold as he wanted, but they both knew it was just an act.

“You put a lot of thought into that,” Kuroo said, slow and careful. “I knew people were concerned about my job, but I didn’t think—“

“We all worry,” Kenma cut in, finally unpausing his game, which meant this conversation would end soon. “Tsukishima gets worse the longer you’re gone, especially if your mission is extended past the predicted timeframe.”

Every single person Kuroo talked to that week agreed with Kenma.

“Tsukishima doesn’t talk to me much,” Sugawara said as he hurried around the bakery, icing cupcakes and giving Kuroo the ones he messed up on, “but he comes to the bakery and buys cake slices more often. So at least he’s eating? He used to have issues with that, didn’t he?”

“I don’t know about anxious,” Sawamura said thoughtfully, “but I think he gets depressed. It must be hard living by himself. Yui tried inviting him over, but he said he was busy with work. She wants you both to come over for dinner one night, by the way.”

“We all worry,” Yamaguchi said over their weekly Sunday tea, “but of course Tsuki worries more.”

Kuroo sighed after every conversation.

 

* * *

 

Kuroo was asleep on the coach when Tsukishima came home. When he woke up, Tsukishima was sitting on the floor, his arms were folded on the edge of the sofa so he could pillow his head on them. Tsukishima had his eyes closed, but at one point he had probably been watching Kuroo sleep.

Kuroo smiled sleepily at him and ran a hand through his hair, ignoring the slightly awkward position. Tsukishima kept his eyes closed and leaned into the touch.

“Welcome home,” Kuroo said, continuing to pet Tsukishima’s hair. “How was work?”

“We had a report of an acromantula population so I spent the day investigating that. Turns out it was just a kid’s pet spider that their older brother had charmed to be really big.”

Kuroo chuckled. “At least you got out of the office.”

“Yeah.” Tsukishima opened his eyes, moved his head away from Kuroo’s hand, and looked at his lover with a soft expression that warmed Kuroo. “What did you do today besides sleep?”

“Saw Yamaguchi for tea then got groceries.” Kuroo put his hand back on Tsukishima’s head, cradling the back of his skull, gently moving his thumb back and forth. “I had an idea for dinner.”

“Do I actually want to hear this?”

Kuroo flicked his head. Tsukishima smiled and slapped his hand away. Kuroo put it back anyways. He had only been back a week now, and he still wanted to touch Tsukishima as often as he could. They wrote letters and communicated through various charmed objects, but physical touch was not something magic could intimate or communicate.

“So I was thinking we could go to the muggle place you like,” Kuroo said. “The Indian one?”

“We’ll need to grab some muggle money from Gringotts. I don’t know if we have anymore.”

Kuroo smiled. “Did it earlier. Aren’t I smart?”

“You’re arrogant, that’s for sure.”

Kuroo gasped overdramatically. “I am offended that you would say such a horrible thing about your genius lover.”

“I’ve said worse.”

“But you never mean it.”

“Well…”

Kuroo laughed and Tsukishima smiled.

 

* * *

 

Kuroo was in a state of awareness, but refused to open his eyes and check the time. His bed was awfully comfortable and he had no plans for the day so there was no need to hurry out of bed. If he saw the sunlight coming into the room, he would feel obligated to get up, so he kept his eyes closed.

He missed being in his bed, the sheets familiar, Tsukishima's scent muddled with his own, the cat hairs that got stuck in his mouth. He missed a warm body pressed against him, missed rutting against Tsukishima when he woke up with persistent morning wood. He missed breakfast in bed. 

He missed all of this and wanted to soak it up until he never forgot it again. 

He was perfectly content just lying there until he felt Tsukishima slide back under the covers, which meant he had left the bed at some point. Tsukishima lied down on his side with his back to Kuroo, who reached over and tossed an arm over Tsukishima’s bare waist. 

“Where were you?”

“Bathroom,” Tsukishima replied, voice soft.

Kuroo’s voice was thick with sarcasm when he said, “Sexy.”

He shifted closer, pressing his hips against Tsukishima’s bottom, realizing he was completely naked, which was strange because Tsukishima hated sleeping naked. He slid his other arm under Tsukishima, reaching around to gently touch his chest while his lips flirted with the back of his neck, grazing his skin but not quite making full contact. A little teasing never hurt either of them. 

Tsukishima pressed against Kuroo until his back was flush to Kuroo’s chest. Tsukishima began to move his hips in a steady rhythm, grinding his naked ass back against Kuroo’s clothed groin.

Struck with realization, Kuroo moved his arm down and pressed his hand between his groin and Tsukishima’s hips. His fingers probed at the roundness of Tsukishima’s cheeks before sliding between them, feeling a slick wetness. Kuroo felt his cock throb as one of his fingers tugged at the rim of his stretched entrance. He groaned and mouthed at Tsukishima’s neck, kissing a protruding knob of his spine.

“Maybe it _was_ a sexy bathroom trip,” Kuroo said, a little breathless. The sheet suddenly felt very hot and confining so Kuroo tossed it to the side. When he looked down, he saw Tsukishima’s naked body and his hard length. 

“I woke up and your morning wood was annoying me,” Tsukishima said, like this was an obvious cause and effect situation.

“So you got yourself ready for me?” Kuroo asked, teasing. It was a rare occasion if Tsukishima wanted to be fucked and not the other way around. “You’re so thoughtful, Kei."

“And you’re slow.”

“There’s nothing wrong with slow in the morning.”

With one hand, Kuroo rubbed the curve of Tsukishima’s ass, letting his mind wander to how Tsukishima looked in the bathroom: face flushed with his fingers deep inside himself because he knew Kuroo hated sexual spells unless they were feverous with desire. He probably used a spell, though, if he was half as desperate for physical contact as Kuroo had been these last few days. 

Tsukishima rocked his hips back, Kuroo’s fingers sliding between his cheeks to his entrance, all open and slick, and Kuroo groaned in response.

“Get me a condom,” Kuroo said, lips dragging against Tsukishima’s neck. “One with lube since you seem to want me so badly.”

“You make me sound desperate,” Tsukishima replied, annoyed.

Kuroo grinned. “I am. Aren’t you?"

Tsukishima leaned forward and Kuroo reached down, tugging his pajama pants down just enough to free his cock and balls, stroking himself as he gazed at the familiar curve of Tsukishima’s body—his long legs, his sharp hips, his pale waist, his freckled shoulders. He thrust into his hand, panting heavily. 

Kuroo blessed Tsukishima’s genetics for giving him such long arms because the man hardly had to move to reach the nightstand. A second later, Tsukishima was handing him the condom and lying back down on Kuroo’s arm, pressing his back to Kuroo’s chest, back arched and ass up against Kuroo's cock.

Kuroo held the condom package in his teeth and stroked himself. It didn’t take long for him to be fully hard with Tsukishima rubbing back against him and reaching down to stroke his own neglected length. There was nothing hotter than watching Tsukishima get himself off, except for when he was filled and grinding back against Kuroo’s length, or rubbing his cock against Kuroo's entrance with a wicked grin before saying, "I'm not sure you want it, Tetsurou."

Okay, Tsukishima was always hot. 

When he was fully hard, Kuroo rubbed the head of his bare cock along Tsukishima’s entrance, breathing hard through his nose so he didn’t drop the condom between his teeth. He pressed the tip inside, felt Tsukishima shake, heard him gasp, then pulled back out and continued to rub and tease.

He wanted to slide in bare without a condom to feel Tsukishima and have Tsukishima feel him, but he resisted. It made clean up easier. There were spells but it left them both feeling strange for hours. So he tore the package open and rolled the condom on, tossing the wrapper onto the floor.

“Ready?” Kuroo asked, kissing his neck again.

Tsukishima didn’t answer. He reached down between their bodies, grabbed Kuroo’s cock, and guided it to his slick entrance. Kuroo kept his eyes open, watching Tsukishima’s expression as he slowly pressed inside, but there was no pain, only pleasure, his jaw slack and eyes closed as he moaned loudly and his entire body shuddered.

“Let me know if it hurts,” Kuroo said, rubbing a lazy hand up and down Tsukishima’s torso, reaching as much as he could with his arm trapped between Tsukishima’s ribs and the mattress.

When he was halfway in, Tsukishima was panting heavily, a red flush traveling down his pale cheeks to his chest. “Feels good,” he said, voice rough. “Fuck. Keep going.”

When his hips were flush against Tsukishima’s ass, he ground his hips forward, working his cock deep inside of Tsukishima, who shook in Kuroo’s arms.

“Gonna move,” Kuroo said softly. “That okay?”

“Don’t pull out too much.”

"You want it deep? Fuck, yeah, I can do that."

Kuroo obliged and began to roll his hips, staying so damn deep inside him. They were both quite average, but this angle made him feel deeper than usual. Maybe it had just been too long. 

Tsukishima clutched the sheets tightly between his fingers and turned his face into a pillow, his eyes closed in pleasure and to shut to block out the pale sunlight that began to filter into the room through the blinds in horizontal strips. Kuroo kissed his neck and breathed heavily against his skin.

It was slow and seemed to last ages. There was no sharp snap of skin meeting skin, only the slow drag from where they were contacted and where Kuroo’s hands roamed over Tsukishima’s chest feeling warm, flushed skin. Sweat began to form on the nape of Tsukishima’s neck, wetting Kuroo’s nose.

Eventually Kuroo glanced down and saw Tsukishima’s length arching up towards his stomach and leaking at the tip. He reached down and grasped him, his fingers toying with the sensitive head, his thumb smearing the slick pre-cum.

“Close,” Tsukishima gasped, hips sputtering back against Kuroo.

Kuroo almost took his hand off Tsukishima because if Tsukishima came, he would likely have to pull out and he would do anything to drag out this moment, this feeling, but he was not selfish.

Or maybe he was selfish because as much as he loved lazy mornings in bed, their hips sore from lying on their sides for so long, he loved watching Tsukishima come undone even more.

Kuroo kissed his neck, stroked him, and pressed and pressed and _pressed_ until Tsukishima’s back was arching to accommodate him. For a moment, he stalled, and Tsukishima rocked back against him. He stayed still after that and Tsukishima grind back against him, making himself feel good, pushing himself closer to the edge.

Kuroo twisted his fist over the head before sliding back down, fist tight. He started thrusting again, a bit faster than before, and Tsukishima moaned loudly. Tsukishima rocked back against him, his back tensing as he came over Kuroo’s fist onto the sheets with a series of low moans.

“Kei,” Kuroo breathed, mouthing at his neck and stroking him firmly through his orgasm. Tsukishima tightened around him, making Kuroo shudder. "Fuck, you feel so good when you come."

When Tsukishima finally relaxed, Kuroo put his cum-stained hand onto his hip and gently began to pull out, but Tsukishima reached back and grasped at Kuroo’s hip, tugging, his fingers digging into the hard muscle of Kuroo’s body.

“Keep going,” Tsukishima said, breathless.

Kuroo did not move despite Tsukishima’s insistent hand. “You don’t have to push yourself."

“No. I want to make you come like this.”

Kuroo was never going to argue with that.

“I won’t last long,” Kuroo said as he pushed back inside, watching the way Tsukishima’s body trembled, over sensitive. He wrapped his arms tightly around Tsukishima, pushing his chest flush to his back and thrust hard and deep. 

 

* * *

 

Kuroo scratched his chest as he made breakfast—toast, sausage, sunny side eyes for Tsukishima, and scrambled eggs for himself. He filled the pitcher with orange juice, put the kettle on the stove in case Tsukishima wanted tea, and set their plates on the table. Then heheaded back into his room where the shower was running in the adjacent bathroom, steam pouring out of the open door.

“Breakfast is done!” Kuroo called out.

Kuroo was halfway done his meal when Tsukishima finally came out wearing a fluffy dark green bathrobe, his hair damp and glasses foggy.

“Did you steal my robe again?” Kuroo already knew the answer—it was right in front of his eyes.

“Yes,” Tsukishima answered without hesitation. He sat down and Kuroo stretched out his hand, waggling his fingers. Tsukishima frowned, confused. “What are you doing? It’s weird. Stop it.”

“Glasses,” Kuroo said, grabbing his wand with his other hand.

“Can’t you act like an adult and use words?”

Kuroo grinned and waggled his fingers. Tsukishima sighed, took off his glasses, and handed them to Kuroo, who cast a silent spell before handing them back. When Tsukishima put his glasses back on, they were no longer foggy.

“You’ll do anything just to make me thank you,” Tsukishima grumbled as he cut his eggs. Quieter, with his mouth stuffed with food, he said, “Thanks.”

Kuroo smiled. “You’re welcome. How are you feeling?”

“Hips are sore.” Tsukishima shrugged. He didn’t blush the way he used to when they were younger. Kuroo almost missed seeing Tsukishima turn red whenever they talked about sex so bluntly.

“I figured; you wanted it really deep today,” Kuroo teased.

Tsukishima looked like he was debating stabbing Kuroo with his knife so Kuroo changed topics because he liked his throat in tact.

“Do you have work today?” Kuroo asked.

“I need to get ready after eating.”

“Want me to walk you? I need to go into Gringotts and the Ministry is on the way.”

“The front entrance is going to be crowded with journalists. The new dragon legislation is passing today. It’ll be quicker to apparate.” Tsukishima glanced at Kuroo over the rim of his glasses. “What are you doing at Gringotts? Cataloguing the treasure you brought back, or…?”

Kuroo reached for the pitcher of orange juice, feeling guilty (but not about the orange juice). He had been dreading this conversation. He had only been back a week and already…

“The goblins catalogued the treasure. I need to sign off on the inventory sheet, put my journals in their library for safe keeping, get my pay, and then I’m doing research on where I’ll be going next.”

Tsukishima continued to eat, his face sullen. Research could take one month, or it could take six. It depended on the resources he was given, if he could make contacts in the country he was traveling to, if he could put together a team to help him.

“Listen,” Kuroo said, voice softer than before, in both volume and feeling, “I know my job is hard on you. I can’t imagine you disappearing for a few weeks—“

“Or months,” Tsukishima cut in.

Kuroo nodded, a sharp pang of guilt stabbing his heart. “—or months, and then having you come back for a month or two just to go again.”

“We’ve had this conversation before. It’s hard on me, but you have to do it anyways. You have quotas to meet, and you love traveling, and you love your job—“

“But I love you more,” Kuroo said. Tsukishima did not look at him. “I’m not saying I’ll quit, but my contract is coming up and I can lower my quota. I could go on one job a year instead of the three or four I do now. I would make less money since I wouldn’t bring back as much treasure for the bank, but I could get another job. There’s been a help wanted sign on Sugawara’s bakery for awhile now. He’d pay me well and I always liked working there when I was at Hogwarts.”

Kuroo continued to look at Tsukishima, who was looking anywhere but Kuroo. It was funny, at least to Kuroo, how they could talk so bluntly about something like sex, but talking about Kuroo’s job just shut them down.

“What do you think?” Kuroo asked as he went back to eating.

He was trying to act like this was a casual conversation, not something serious. Tsukishima wasn’t fooled. He set down his knife and fork, wiped his mouth with a napkin, and then stood up.

“I need to get dressed for work.”

He began to head towards his bedroom—not the one he shared with Kuroo most nights, not the one that Kuroo knew had several outfits he could wear to work hanging in the closest—and Kuroo knew he had messed up.

“Kei,” Kuroo said and Tsukishima stopped halfway across their flat. “My contract is up at the end of the week. I care about what you think so if you say it’s my decision and your opinion doesn’t matter, I will jinx you lovingly.”

Tsukishima huffed, annoyed. “I hated that empty threat when we were in Hogwarts and I hate it now.”

The door to Tsukishima’s room slammed shut and Kuroo cursed.

 

* * *

 

When Tsukishima left, apparating from his room with a crack, Kuroo was left alone. He watered the plants, set out food for Kenma, and then took out the trash. After taking the sheets off the bed to be cleaned, he headed out.

He passed by Gringotts on his way to Sugawara’s bakery and thought about his job. He graduated Hogwarts with more than enough NEWTs to be admitted into their training program. After two years of training, he was finally sent out to the field and since then, he had gone on at least three explorations a year.

Of the seven years he had been dating Tsukishima, he had spent nearly three years separated from him due to Tsukishima being at Hogwarts or Kuroo being away on work.

Kuroo sighed and rubbed the back of his head as he thought about what to do. He walked into Sugawara’s bakery, inhaling the scent of vanilla and frosting. Sugawara waved him over and Kuroo walked around the front counter and sat on a stool.

He watched as Sugawara helped an older woman with her order. The customers were completely enamored with the young man with Veela blood. Kuroo looked closely at Sugawara and noticed for the first time that he was no longer attracted to Sugawara and his unnatural beauty. Sugawara was still beautiful, but Kuroo felt no desire for him whatsoever. When did that start happening?

When the line of customers was gone, Sugawara sighed and turned to Kuroo. “So what’s up?”

“You guys are still looking for someone to work here, right?”

Sugawara nodded. “Yeah. With my mom opening a third shop in Hogsmeade, I’m a bit short staffed here. We have enough people to take orders and clean the floors, but I could use a hand in the kitchen. I need someone to watch the cakes while they’re baking and help decorate.” Sugawara tilted his head in a thoughtful way. “Why? Did you have someone in mind?”

“I’m thinking about lowering my quota with the bank,” Kuroo said, keeping his voice light and carefree. “I’d need to supplement my income with another job if we want to keep the flat.”

“What kind of fight did you and Tsukishima have?” Sugawara asked, astonished.

“Who said we were fighting?”

“You love your job. I can't think of a reason for you to quit if it didn't involve Tsukishima. ” Kuroo sighed. Sugawara was too perceptive for his own good. Sugawara said, “Is this about those weird questions you were asking last week?”

“My job is hard on Kei.” Kuroo felt so guilty that he couldn’t even look at Sugawara. He admitted, “It’s hard on me too.”

Sugawara nodded with a sympathetic expression.

Kuroo ran a hand through his hair. “I do love my job. It’s challenging and exciting and doesn’t feel like work at all. But I’ve had enough.”

“What is Tsukishima saying?” Sugawara asked. “I can’t imagine him agreeing with you, even if he wants you around. He’s too stubborn.”

Kuroo grinned. “He’s being stubborn.”

“Want me to jinx him?”

Kuroo would have laughed under normal circumstances, but after trying that joke earlier, he didn’t even smile.

“I need to hear him say he wants me around,” Kuroo said. “I’m tired of making one-sided decisions. We're not kids anymore."

Sugawara put a hand on his shoulder. “Take some crepes home with you and take some cake for Tsukishima.”

“You never give me free food,” Kuroo said, shocked.

Sugawara winked. “I’ll take it out of your first paycheck.”

“I’ll eat you into bankruptcy.”

“Daichi tried that, remember? He got sick. My bakery is too good for your tiny stomachs.” Kuroo laughed. Sugawara asked, “Do you want to stay and help out now?”

“I actually have to get to work. The goblins are expecting me but I took a detour. Next time.”

“Next time.”

 

* * *

 

Kuroo stayed up waiting for Tsukishima to come home, but he did not come at his normal time. Kuroo made Tsukishima’s favorite for dinner, ate by himself, and sat on the sofa brushing Kenma while he waited.

He drifted off at midnight and woke up cursing himself for falling asleep. He sat up, touching the blanket that had been tossed over his legs. He hadn’t had a blanket when he fell asleep, which meant Tsukishima put it there. There was a note on the coffee table that read:

_I fed Kenma._

Kuroo stared at the note, wondering if more ink would appear, but there was nothing else.

 

* * *

 

He didn’t see Tsukishima until that afternoon, when the man apparated into the living room where Kuroo was watching television. He enjoyed muggle entertainment, especially their history and science programs.

“Welcome home,” Kuroo called out on reflex.

Tsukishima made a vague noise of acknowledgement as he leaned down to pick up Kenma. He stood behind the sofa, right behind Kuroo, and watched the historical drama on the screen.

“Did you feed him?” Tsukishima asked. Kenma meowed as Tsukishima scratched his belly.

“His favorite,” Kuroo replied. “What time did you get in last night?”

“Around three.”

“And you still had to go in today?”

“We had a lot of owls come in. When a legislation passes, people complain about it.”

Kuroo chuckled then said, “I bought chicken for dinner on my way back from work.” Tsukishima nodded stiffly. Kuroo turned off the television, tilted his head back, and looked up at Tsukishima, his view inverted. “Have you thought about it?”

“I thought you were going to drop that,” Tsukishima muttered. Kenma wiggled in his arms so Tsukishima set him down onto the sofa.

“I want to know your opinion on it,” Kuroo said. “It’s a big decision that affects both of us.”

“You can do what you want. It’s your job.”

Tsukishima turned and began to walk to his room to change, but Kuroo was not done talking. He was not going to make this decision by himself, was not going to ignore Tsukishima any longer.

He got up, crossed the room, and grabbed Tsukishima’s wrist to stop him. “Kei, just talk to me.”

“What’s there to talk about?” Tsukishima asked, jerking his hand away. His face was a flurry of emotions that caught Kuroo off guard. He looked annoyed, frustrated, upset. More than anything, he looked hurt, especially when he said, “You love your job. I know how much it means to you. I’m not going to force you to give it up.”

“You’re not forcing me—I’m willing.”

“Do you remember when we first started dating, when you had graduated and I was still at Hogwarts?” Tsukishima asked, his voice angry. “Do you remember all those lectures you gave me about how you didn’t want our relationship to hold me back, about how you didn’t want me to limit myself or pass up opportunities to be with you?”

Kuroo remembered those days. He didn’t want Tsukishima to feel trapped by their relationship, didn’t want him to ruin his future by thinking his relationship with Kuroo was the most important thing.

“That’s different,” Kuroo said.

Tsukishima looked ready to hex him. “How?”

“Because we’re getting older! I want to marry you, and move out to the country where Sawamura and Sugawara grew up, and have kids with you. I can’t do that if I’m never around, or if I died while I was off hunting treasure. I’ve done this for over five years now—I’ve had enough.”

Tsukishima’s eyes widened and Kuroo realized the gravity of what he just said. They had been together since they were teenagers and they talked about their lives as if they would be together until they were old and gray, but they never went into the details. They never mentioned marriage, or kids. They just assumed and that was fine until now. 

Tsukishima stared at Kuroo for several moments before slowly saying, “You… want that?”

“Yes.” Kuroo searched Tsukishima’s eyes, hoping they gave away more than Tsukishima’s poker face. Unsure and afraid of the answer, Kuroo asked, “Don’t you?”

“I…” Tsukishima cut himself off and then reached up to adjust his glasses, giving himself another second to think and process. Kuroo would wait however long it took. He didn’t have to wait long for Tsukishima to continue, “I’ve never seen where Sawamura and Sugawara grew up.”

“That’s your only issue?” Kuroo asked, hesitant. “Not marriage, or kids, just the moving?”

“I don’t see why I would want to move somewhere I’ve never seen.”

Kuroo’s chest felt tight. Relief drowned him and his smile ached. “It’s called Salamander Grove. It’s an all-magic village near a tiny muggle town. There’s rolling hills and fields of wild flowers with trees tall enough to climb. There’ll be a yard for the cats and—“

“Now there’re cats?”

“Of course there’re cats.”

Tsukishima smiled and looked down to hide it. Kuroo watched him silently, knowing that Tsukishima had to be the one to continue this conversation.

“You really want all of that?” Tsukishima asked, like he still couldn’t believe it. “Kids and a house and—and cats?”

He wanted it when Sawamura proposed to Michimiya and she cried, and Kuroo looked over at Tsukishima who had a rare gentleness to his face. He wanted it when Akiteru had a child and Kuroo watched Tsukishima cradle his niece in his arms with a bright, warm smile. He wanted it when he first woke up next to Tsukishima all those years ago and saw the sunlight shining through his blond hair.

“I’ve wanted it for awhile,” Kuroo said, voice thick with emotion. “Not right now. Just… in the future, when we’re older.”

“And until then?”

“And until then, I want to be with you. I love traveling and I love the challenge of my job, but we can travel and have our own adventures together.”

“You are _not_ taking me to a haunted tomb.”

“What about a catacomb?” Kuroo asked, hoping they were at the point where they could joke.

They were at that point because Tsukishima had a shit-eating grin and smartly replied, “Only on our anniversary.”

Kuroo smiled tenderly at Tsukishima, brought his right hand up to cradle his jaw in his hand, and rubbed his thumb along Tsukishima’s cheek.

“I’ll lower my quota and work at Sugawara’s," Kuroo said. Tsukishima began to nod, hardly moving his head as to not disturb Kuroo’s hand. Kuroo kept talking, “Just until we have some money saved up. Then I’ll quit and spend the rest of my life with you.”

“Rest of your life?" Tsukishima asked softly, his voice a mixture of surprise and happiness. "Are you proposing?”

“Would you say yes?”

Tsukishima wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s waist so Kuroo looped his arms around Tsukishima’s neck. Kuroo gazed up at Tsukishima, who was everything he wanted in life, and wondered what he would look like old and gray. He would have horrible wrinkles from all that scowling, Kuroo thought with a fond smile.

Tsukishima didn’t say anything and Kuroo didn’t expect him to. So Kuroo was surprised when Tsukishima spoke: “Don’t joke about that.”

“I’m not joking. Marry me?"

Tsukishima leaned down and kissed him, holding him tight and close.

 

* * *

 

Kuroo woke up before Tsukishima, who was tangled in the thin sheet, his long legs poking out at the bottom. The morning sun flowed in steadily through the window, illuminating Tsukishima’s blond hair and providing a warm patch for Kenma to sleep in on at the foot of the bed.

There were plans to make, people to tell, conversations to be had. The plants needed water, Kenma needed to be fed, and it was dusting day. They had lunch with Akiteru and his family, and Kuroo would have to call a few shops to see where he could buy some metal so he could transfigure two rings.

Kuroo usually rushed out of bed to begin his day at the first sight of the sun, but today he rolled onto his side to watch Tsukishima sleep and waited for him to wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I hope you enjoyed the fic :)
> 
> Any feedback is very much appreciated--I enjoy writing and want people to enjoy my writing too! 
> 
> I really wanted to show how their relationship developed after With Fangs Bared ended since they were never really together in that fic (except for that last scene or two). I like to think they move out to a tiny house on Salamander Grove and have three cats. Kuroo works for Sugawara at the bakery but also works with the bank apprizing treasure that is brought in. Tsukishima works as a magizoologist for the Ministry before going to work at a big-shot museum extracting and analyzing fossils of extinct magical creatures. Eventually they adopt two children, a boy and a girl, both magical.


End file.
